Christopher Bradley (Earth-616)
Maverick | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , Cable's | Relatives = Bill Bradley (father), Marion Bradley (mother), Cathy Bradley (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 244 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Grand Central Station, New York City | Creators = Howard Mackie; Tom Grummett; Dan Lawlis | First = X-Men Unlimited #8 | Death = Weapon X Vol 2 #21 | HistoryText = Christopher Bradley's mutant powers manifested one day at school. He was contacted by Jean Grey and Gambit of the X-Men. After several weeks of training at the Xavier Institute, Chris also learned he had contracted the Legacy Virus. Unsure of how long he had left, Chris returned home with his family. While seeking treatment from a doctor willing to consult on the Legacy Virus, Chris's family was targeted by the anti-mutant group, the Friends of Humanity. Maverick, another Legacy sufferer, helped Chris and his family relocate to Florida with new identities. Chris became known as "Brian Johnson" in his new identity. One day, Chris decided to put his powers to good use. He ran away from home to become a super-hero in New York City. He joined the New Warriors as Bolt. The virus was cured through the actions of Colossus. However one day Maverick mysteriously disappeared. Chris took up his equipment and the name of Maverick. While working with several other mutants as part of an 'underground' trying to free the captured Neverland prisoners, Chris as Maverick ran into Agent Zero, his former mentor now a compelled agent of the Weapon X Program. Chris tried to deal with Zero but was killed in an explosion. He was later resurrected and was recruited into the Selene's Army. Under her control, he was sent to take part in the assault on the mutant nation of Utopia. | Powers = *'Static Absorption & Manipulation:' Chris could psychically absorb ambient charges of static electricity from the atmosphere. He was also able to absorb electricity from electricity-generating sources to empower himself. Typically, Chris’ body harmlessly expended this energy; however, he was able to store and release it for a variety of effects, such as manipulating his physical features, channeling it through conductive material, forming protective shields, or generating electric arcs. He also was able to use his powers offensively by generating it into electrostatic discharges that enabled him to shock people and objects on contact, or conduct the energy into electrified blasts over a distance. When he originally manifested his powers he surrounded his entire high school in a massive electrical field, but has not shown that level of power since. *'Electrical-Energy Form:' Chris has the ability to mentally transform his entire body into pure electrical energy. In this form his powers are greatly heightened and enables him to generate powerful EMP blasts or waves capable of distorting or negating all technological energies in his immediate vicinity. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He used Nord's armor while acting as Maverick. | Transportation = | Weapons = He used Nord's weapons while acting as Maverick. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Bolt }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Electrokinesis Category:Legacy Virus Victims Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)